Gabrielle Brook
Gabrielle Bianca Brook is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She is 5 years old. She is the second daughter of Timothy and Cierra Brook, the younger sister of Ava Brook and the older sister of Louisa Brook. She possesses the abilities of Ostracism, Illustration Animation, Self-levitation and Ability Deflection. Appearance Gabrielle has dark brown eyes and long brown hair. Her hair is wavy, like her mother's and both of her sisters'. She is currently a little short for her age. However, she will begin outgrowing this shortness during her teenage years, and will eventually become the tallest within her family. She will stand at 6'1 and will have a full figure which she will flaunt. She will also dye her hair blonde and straighten it daily. Abilities Her first ability is Ostracism. Gabrielle can use this ability to cause dislike and distrust, driving people away and stopping them from supporting the ostracised person, even possibly forcing them to attack him or her. No physical contact is needed to ostracise someone, just thinking of him or her, but she needs to have met the person or to a know a little about him or her first. It would also be possible for her to ostracise herself, if she ever chose to do so. The more a person is liked normally, the harder it is to ostracise him or her, and the weaker the resulting effect would be. Currently, Gabrielle normally just uses the ability to ensure that her sisters like the same friends as her, ostracising any she dislikes. She also once used the ability on her father after he announced that he'd have to leave to work abroad. Her second ability is Illustration Animation. Gabrielle can animate any illustration or drawing. She can bring them to life and make the images do her bidding, even making them do something which the subject matter would be naturally unable to do. She is able to animate images she created herself and images made by others. The age of the image doesn't matter. However, she can't make a drawing leave the surface it was drawn upon, or become real. Her third ability is Self-levitation. Gabrielle can levitate herself, lifting herself into the air with just a thought. She can move around in the air and defy gravity. However, she cannot levitate others or lift objects into the air. She also cannot achieve the airborne height or speed allowed by flight, and she doesn't have the additional protections of flight such as resistance to air pressure. Her final ability is Ability Deflection. Gabrielle can deflect abilities away from herself. She will normally do so by raising her hand and forcing the ability backwards, but when augmented she will be able to deflect without needing any motion. The deflected ability will often hit the person who originally used it. However, if the person has self-immunity then the ability will have no effect. Gabrielle will always need conscious intent to deflect away an ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cierra Brook *Father - Timothy Brook *Older sister - Ava Brook *Younger sister - Louisa Brook *Future younger sisters - Catalina and Nieve Brook History Gabrielle was born in 2002, when her older sister Ava was 2 years old. She was herself a year old when Louisa was born, in 2003, and two years old when her father moved to work abroad a year later. She was so upset when he announced that he was leaving that she used her ostracism for the first time, and made the entire family hate him until her mother realised what was happening and asked her to reverse it. Etymology Gabrielle is a Hebrew name meaning "God is my might". Her middle name, Bianca, is Italian meaning "white" or "fair". Her surname, Brook, is English and refers to a brook or small stream. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.